cwfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Superseaturtle/Windstorm- Part Two
“What are we doing here, Doctor?,” Nyssa asked. “I’m not sure,” the Doctor replied, playing with the control console. “It seems we’ve had a … minor… malfunction of the navigational system.” “What’s new?” Tegan remarked dryly. The Doctor shot a quick, slightly annoyed glance at his cynical companion. “I’m going to fix it, don’t worry.” “Would you like my help, Doctor?” Nyssa offered. “No… no thank you,” he responded, clearly deep in thought. “If we can just materialize… it shouldn’t take long for me to make the necessary repairs.” “Isn’t that dangerous?” Tegan put in. “Trying to materialize when we have no idea where we are or what shape the TARDIS is in?” “Nonsense! I’ve done it hundreds of times and only had a few near disasters.” “Well, THAT makes me feel better,” she replied. The Doctor ignored her remark. “Initiating dematerialization.” The TARDIS gave a pained groan and shifted to one side. Tegan and Nyssa both scrambled to grab a hold of the console. “Come on, old girl…” the Doctor encouraged his ship. The column in the center began to move up and down, but then suddenly stopped. “What now?” Tegan asked. Nyssa walked up beside the Doctor. She looked at the myriad switches on the console. “Nyssa, what are you doing?” the Doctor asked. Nyssa’s eyes narrowed as she continued to scan the console with her eyes. Without warning, she forcefully brought her fist down on the console, and the column began moving again. The Doctor and Tegan both looked at her in surprise. Nyssa simply smiled at their astonishment. “Good work, Nyssa!” the Doctor exclaimed once he had finally found his voice. “I probably should’ve thought of that…” “Where are we now?” Tegan asked. In reply, the Doctor opened the TARDIS viewscreen. The scene outside was a dismal one. The ground was covered in a fine, white powder. In some places, it was heaped into piles, while in others it was spread evenly over the ground. “It looks like snow,” Tegan remarked. “I don’t think so,” the Doctor replied thoughtfully. “Nyssa, what are the temperature readings?” “24 degrees Celsius.” “Hm,” he mused. “It can’t be snow, then, can it?” “Doctor, didn’t we come here to fix the TARDIS?” Tegan put in. “It won’t take me but a moment, Tegan. I’m curious.” “What would you have us do, then?” she replied with a sigh. “Stay here. I won’t be long.” The Doctor grabbed his hat from the coat rack and pulled the lever to open the TARDIS doors. He then left the police box. Nyssa continued to look out the viewscreen. “It seems a bit windy out there,” she remarked. Tegan walked over to join her friend. Through the screen, she could see the white particles being picked up by the wind and whirled around in the air. “He’d better keep a hand on his hat or he’ll lose it.” The other girl laughed. “I do wonder what that stuff is. It doesn’t look like sand.” “I’d be more than fine leaving the planet without knowing, if we even can leave the planet. Where are we, anyway?” Nyssa turned to check one of the display screens on the console. She had only just glanced at it before she looked up, startled. “It doesn’t say.” “Let me see.” Tegan also walked over to check for herself, and, sure enough, the screen lent no clue to their location. Location: Unknown Time: Unknown “That’s odd,” Tegan remarked. “I don’t believe I’ve ever seen the TARDIS do that before.” “Should we go out and tell the Doctor? I doubt he saw the screen; he was in such a hurry.” “I don’t think so. He knows what he’s doing.” Tegan sighed in resignation. “You’re right, Nyssa.” ------- “I’m worried.” “I can’t say I feel completely at ease, either,” Nyssa replied. Tegan slumped against the TARDIS controls. “He’s been gone far too long. He said he’d be ‘right back’.” “He also told us to stay here.” The girl cast a glance at her friend. “Nyssa, you know I never listen to the Doctor. Why should I start now?” Nyssa shook her head, smiling. “I still think we should stay here.” “What if he’s in danger?” “What if we put him into even more?” Tegan walked over the rack and pulled down her coat. “I’m going after him. You can stay here, if you want.” “No, Tegan. I’m going with you.” “Why?” she asked, surprised. “You said yourself it was bad idea.” Nyssa also grabbed her coat. “Friends don’t let friends do foolish things… alone.” Tegan laughed and walked over to the lever the opened the TARDIS doors. She looked over her shoulder and sighed. “Here we go.” “I’m sure it’s not that bad,” Nyssa countered, stepping outside. The other girl followed suit. “Why does he ALWAYS have to get involved?” “I suppose that’s just how he is. He fights for those who can’t fight for themselves.” “Where do we even look to find him? He could be anywhere.” “Well…” Nyssa pondered, “Normally, if we find some sort of danger, we’ll find the Doctor right in the middle of it.” Tegan laughed. “Let’s look around.” The two girls walked out onto the plain a little way. Tegan pulled her coat tighter around her, glad she had brought it. Despite the moderate temperatures, the wind made it feel about ten times colder. “This is lovely,” she remarked sarcastically. “We’ll find him soon.” As they walked on, the wind gradually began to pick up. “Nyssa!” Tegan called over the howling of the wind. “Nyssa, I think we should go back!” “Look,” came her friend’s faint reply. “There’s something up there. It looks like civilization of some sort. Maybe that’s where the Doctor went.” The two girls pushed on, struggling against the windstorm, virtually blinded by the flying white particles that burned their hands and faces. The made slow progress as they headed toward the faint outline of the city on the horizon. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts